The fight to survive
by Argontep
Summary: The Blades wish to wipe out the dragon race. The dragonborn must stop them. He travels to Warfang to warn the occupants. He will either make new friends or new enemies. But if one thing is or sure, there will be war. I'm bad at writing summaries so judge the story by it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series or Legend of Spyro.**

**Don't read if you haven't played Skyrim or The legend of Spyro.**

**The dragonborn will be equipped with:  
**

*******Dragon bone armor  
*Dragon Bone sword  
*Dragon bone warhammer  
*Dragon bone bow  
*1000 dragon bone arrows  
*Enhanced dwarven crossbow  
*1000 dwarven bolts  
*500 exploding dwarven bolts of fire  
*500 exploding dwarven bolts of ice  
*500 exploding dwarven bolts of shock  
*All shouts  
*All spells  
*Werewolf (Armor enchanted to disappear when turning into werewolf and reappear when turning human)  
*Dragonbane  
**  


* * *

Spyro slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't in the center of the planet anymore. In fact, he was in the Valley of Avalar. He felt something curled up next to him so he looked over his shoulder and saw a black dragoness. _Cynder_ he thought. He smiled when he remembered what she said to him. "I love you to Cynder," he whispered. She smiled in her sleep when he said that. With that he put his wing over her and went to sleep. Unaware that he was being watched by hate filled eyes.

Sitting on a log, wearing armor, sword, and shield white as bones and glowing with enchantments, a male nord stared into a fire. He was very muscular and had dirty blond hair that nearly touched his shoulders. He smiled as he remembered when he first made the armor. He was so excited when he put on his indestructible armor on for the first time. A large dark red dragon walked up to him and asked "What are you thinking of dovahkiin?" "I'm thinking that the Blades have gone insane," the man replied. "I agree," stated the dragon. "We should leave Odahviing," said the man. "Yes. Climb on my back and lets leave," said Odahviing. The man nodded and climbed onto the dragon's back but not before putting his equipment safely in satchels attached to Odahviing's back. When he was on Odahviig let out a tremendous roar and leaped into the air. Coincidentally flying in the direction of Warfang.

The man looked at the dragons thoughtfully. _I could kill them and gain the glory of killing two or I could wait and follow them to wherever they live and hopefully gain the glory of killing more than two dragons,_ the man thought. I think _I'll follow them. They might lead me to more dragons then I'll tell the rest of the blades what I found. _The man was a fool to think that the Blades are killing dragons for the honor and glory. Unfortunately, he was a fool.

Cynder woke to find Spyro asleep and curled protectively around her. _He is really cute when he sleeps,_ she thought. "Spyro, wake up!" Cynder shouted. With that Spyro bolted up and took a defensive stance while Cynder just laughed. "That's not funny," he said while his cheeks started to turn red. "Maybe a little," Cynder said still laughing."We should probably go back to Warfang. The Guardians need to know what happened to Ignitus," Spyro said sadly. "Alright," Cynder replied. With that they took off and flew towards Warfang which they could just see in the distance. After they left Sven got out of his hiding place and ran after them.

The dragonborn smiled as he was flown through the air. He loved flying though the skies on the back of a dragon. Odahviing was right when he said that he would always envious of the dovah after he flew for the first time on his ay to fight Alduin. "Dovahkiin we should find a place to rest for tonight," Odahviing said. "Alright but would you stop calling me dovahkiin? My name is Argontep so can you please call me that?" Argontep complained. "No," Odahviing answered while landing in a clearing. When Odahviing landed Argontep jumped off Odahviing's back and stretched his sore limbs. "I love flying but it hurts worse than riding Arvak," Argontep muttered to himself. Odahviing chuckled when he heard this. Argontep just sighed and crawled under Odahviing's wing to use as a tent. "You know, I do tend to roll onto my wings when I sleep." When Odahviing said that the dragonborn immediately bolted out from underneath Odahviing's wing. Mumbling to himself about how annoying Odahviing could be, he walked over to a tree and curled up beneath it. A few minutes later and they both were asleep.

A few hours later, a group of thirty grublins sneaked towards the sleeping dovah and dovahkiin. With a signal from the leader the group charged at the dovah shouting war cries and waving swords and spears. Awakened by the shouting Odahviing lifted his head and stared at the attackers. Seeing that they were hostile he counter-attacked. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" With his shout he incinerated half of the grublins. Awakened by the fighting, Argontep leaped to his feet and assessed the situation. Seeing the grublins attack his friend, he let out a deafening shout, "FUS RO DAH!" Rising and falling, hacking and slashing, one by one the enemy fell until their were none left alive. "LAAS YAH NIR!" Using aura whisper, he checked to see if there was anyone alive. Walking up to Odahviing, he asked "Are you okay my friend?" "Yes I'm fine. Their weapons didn't even penetrate my scales!" Replied an irritated dragon. Nodding, Argontep walked to the tree and sat down. Soon he was in a deep sleep. Odahviing was asleep soon after. They slept undisturbed for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Tell me if their was grammar or spelling mistakes. I would have made this chapter longer but I couldn't think of a Skyrim themed name for the dragonborn. If you think of one please tell me.**

***YOL TOOR SHUL: Fire Breath: Inhale air, exhale flame, and behold the Thu'um as inferno.  
*FUS RO DAH: Unrelenting Force: Your Voice is raw power, pushing aside everything or anyone who stands in your path.  
*LAAS YAH NIR: Aura Whisper: Your Voice is not a shout, but a whisper, revealing the life forces of any and all.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Argontep awoke first the next day. "Get up Odahviing." The great dragon just grumbled at him telling him to let him sleep. "Fine. You sleep, I'll get food." With that Argontep turned around and began to transform. First his armor disappeared and he grew larger. Then fur, large ears, a snout, and a bushy tail grew. Finally he let out a monstrous roar and ran off in search of prey. "Probably should have been a bit quieter. Now any Blade that heard him will be on their way." Odahviing said while closing his eyes trying to sleep.

Odahviing was nearly right when he said every Blade that heard the roar would come looking. But instead of the Blades it was two dragons. Spyro and Cynder were flying as fast as they could toward the noise. To them it sounded like a dragon was being attacked and they raced toward it to hopefully help. "I think we are getting close! I can see a clearing up ahead where the fighting may have taken place!" Spyro shouted to his flying companion over the roaring wind. Cynder just nodded and increased her speed. Spyro flapped harder trying to catch up to her. Suddenly Cynder stopped right in her tracks and hovered near the clearing looking into it. "Cynder what is that thing?" Spyro asked while staring at Odahviing's sleeping form. "I don't know but I think it's some type of dragon." Cynder answered. "Maybe we should ask it what it is." suggested Spyro. Cynder just shrugged and slowly descended towards the ground. Spyro followed her. _I hope I never harmed this beast in the past._ Cynder thought worriedly. By then they had landed and were slowly walking towards Odahviing. Then Spyro stepped on a branch.

_CRACK! _When Odahviing heard the noise he gave one flap of his wings and shot several hundred feet into the air, only to fall back to the ground and land in a battle stance. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT! SPEAK!" An enraged Odahviing shouted, then he noticed that they were dragons. "Sorry dovah, I didn't realize what you were. I am Odahviing. What are your names?" Odahviing asked calmly. Spyro and Cynder just had the biggest scare in their lives. " I-I"m Spyro and this i-is Cynder." Spyro said still shaking. Odahviing could tell something wasn't right about these two dragons. Then it hit him. _These dragons are mortal! _he thought. He looked at them closely and spoke, "You two are mortals." Spyro and Cynder were confused. "Of course we're mortals. Everyone in the Dragon Realms is a mortal. Why is that so shocking?" Cynder said. "Because all dovah or dragons in your tongue are immortal where I am from and only the dovahkiin can kill a dragon." Odahviing answered. Then a bush rustled. "Get behind me." Odahviing warned. The young dragons immediately complied, but poked their head out from behind his wing to watch. Then a bipedal creature in blueish gray armor walked out of the bush. "Blade." Odahviing growled. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" A wall of flame left Odahviing's mouth and hit the Blade soldier directly. His roar drowned out the soldier's screams. When the flames ended all that remained of the man was a blackened skeleton with no flesh or armor left. Both Spyro and Cynder were wide eyed with shock. "What was that?" asked Cynder.

Argontep was chasing a deer and was slowly getting closer when he heard Odahviing's roar. _Odahviing is in trouble._ Argontep immediately turned towards the camp and sprinted as fast as he could. He ignored all of the animals he pass as he ran back to the camp. As he neared the camp he turned back into a nord and quickly drew his weapons. "WULD NAH KEST!" he shouted and aided by the shout he sprinted extremely fast into the camp.

As Argontep entered the camp he saw a young four legged purple dragon and a four legged black dragoness sitting down facing Odahviing with a badly burnt skeleton behind his friend. It didn't take him long to figure out what had happened. "Dovahkiin he is Spyro and she is Cynder. They come from the dragon city Warfang. (The Blades will certainly attack the city if they find it. We should warn the leaders. I also think that we should share the knowledge of the thu'um with the dragons of this city.)" said Odahviing. "(I agree.)" Argontep replied. Spyro and Cynder gave them a confused look. "What did you just say?" they asked. "Nothing important." was Argontep"s reply. Odahviing looked at the sun and saw that it was almost midday. "If we leave now we can arrive their by mid-afternoon." he said. Spyro and and Cynder agreed so Argontep climbed onto Odahviing's back and the three dragons took off. They then turned in the direction of Warfang and flew as fast as they could.

The great walls of Warfang got closer and closer. On the flight there Cynder explained her past to them and that most likely everyone in Warfang would hate her and probably try to kill her. To her surprise Argontep and Odahviing were very sympathetic towards her and didn't move away from her. In fact, they told her that Odahviing had done much worse. That piece of information really surprised Spyro and Cynder. Spyro told them about him defeating the Dark Master Malefor and putting the world back together so there would be a lot of female dragons after him. Argontep told Spyro that at the same there was a massive earthquake in Skyrim and that he and Odahviing would help protect him from the female dragons. When they reached the wall they flew right over it and while Spyro and Cynder landed perfectly while Odahviing crashed landed on the street and flinging Argontep off of his back. Argontep went flying through the air but when he landed he did a barrel roll and ended up on his feet. He then turned around and started yelling at Odahviing. "Nice landing Odahviing. You made a good first impression. You do know those matter right?" Odahviing just growled and started following Spyro and Cynder. Spyro was getting a lot of cheers while Cynder got hateful glares. Argontep and Odahviing got curious looks. Suddenly three large dragons who were about an inch smaller than Odahviing landed right in front of them. "Spyro, Cynder you did it! Where is Ignitus? And who are your friends?" said the green middle dragon.


End file.
